Only Have to Wave
by BedTimeMonster
Summary: Estella watches Merry sleeping one night, and he's not alone... One-shot AU, please R & R. some slash


**Only Have to Wave**

**Genre:** Angst/ Drama  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Merry/ Pippin  
**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own a Hobbit hole  
I do not own a furry vole  
I do not own Fiona Apple  
Nor her lyrics, but I've got a Snapple!  
I don't own Merry or Estella B  
And I don't own a Halfling named Peregrin T  
It seems I don't own much, but I'm still happy  
Please read and review- and make it snappy!  
**Author's Note:** Slight slashiness indicated, but nothing graphic. Just some hobbit fluff.

_

* * *

_

Love Ridden, I've looked at you

With the focus I gave to my birthday candles.

I've wished on the lidded blue flames

under you brow

And baby I wished for you.

Estella peered through the dusty window. The moon was high over the Shire now, it being near midnight, and it was reflecting on the ripples in the glass. Putting her face to the window, she squinted her eyes in the darkness, searching the corners of the room. It was in a slight state of disarray; some clothes were strewn carelessly on the ground, and a few books lay open on a large oak desk. Her eyes then feel upon the matching oak bed. A large lump was in the middle of it, covered by a large quilt, with a mop of tumultuous golden locks peeking through at the top.

_Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed_

And I wanna crawl in with you

But I cry instead.

She placed her delicate fingers mindfully on the glass, stroking the clear barrier where she could see the crown of Merry's head. A knot pushed it's way into her throat and she wrestled with herself to snuff it out. She still didn't know how something like this could have gotten past her.

I want your warm but it will only make

Me colder when its over.

A tear slipped slowly down her cheek, and got caught in the corner of her lips. She went to wipe it away, but only ended up burying her face into her hands, sobbing softly in the pale moonlight. _If love is supposed to be so wonderful, _she thought, _then why am I in such pain?_

So I can't tonight baby.

No, not "baby" anymore-

If I need you I'll just use your simple name.

Only kisses on the cheek from now on,

and in a little while we'll

only have to wave.

She gathered herself together, and taking a steadying breath, looked once again into the dark bedroom. She saw Merry's form move beneath the covers, and when he did, she could better see the face of Pippin lying next to him. Still in sleep, Merry wrapped his arms around his younger cousin's frail body, and pulled him closer. They both looked so happy, and Estella knew that she couldn't stand in the way.

My hand won't hold you down no more

The path is clear to follow through

I stood too long in the way of the door

And now I'm giving on up you

She lightly rapped on the window, which shuddered violently beneath her touch. She saw the future Master of Buckland stir, and sit up carefully in his bed, so as not to disturb Pippin. He looked to the window and saw Estella standing there outside, shivering a bit in the cold. She was openly weeping now, but disregarded the tears, and raised her palm in greeting. Merry understood and did the same.

No, not "baby" anymore-

If I need you I'll just use your simple name

Only kisses on the cheek from now on

And in a little while we'll

only Have to wave

She gave him a weak smile, and then turned to leave, vanishing from his sight and from his life. Merry sat in the darkness for a moment before laying his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Who was that?" inquired Pippin, his voice thick with sleep.

"An old friend." Answered Merry.

Pippin was silent for a moment before he asked, "It's going to be ok, isn't it?"

Merry yawned deeply, and nodded. "It's going to be fine, Pippin. Everything's going to be fine._No, not "baby" anymore-_

_If I need you I'll just use your simple name._

_Only kisses on the cheek from now on,_

_And in a little while we'll_

_only have to wave._

_

* * *

_

Hobbits love food, I love reviews.


End file.
